Another Hardy II
by elliexhardy
Summary: Sequel to Another Hardy. It's been 7 months since Shannon & Ellie got back together. With a new task in their lives, can Shannon & Ellie be successful...without falling apart?
1. Catching Up

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Sequel to Another Hardy. I want to once again thank everyone who reviewed, favorited and subscribed to the story and myself. It's great to have my little followers continuing following me and the story. This is going to be the final installment of Another Hardy, meaning no more sequels after this one...unless I do like a one-shot or something following Ellie and everyone else. This story will include more drama, as always, as well as some twists and turns. Hope you are all ready for the ride.**

**Tonight is Wrestlemania 26!!!!! I am very excited....which is why I waited to post this up today lol. I'm hoping Matt, Christian or Evan win the MITB ladder match tonight *crosses fingers***

**Okay, enough...Enjoy! Without any further ado, here is chapter 1 of Another Hardy 2!**

**-**

_**Chapter 1: Catching Up**_

**7 Months Later;**

**Whispering Pines, NC;**

**Shannon & Ellie's House;**

**-**

It's been seven months since you've all heard from me and everything is going great. Life at Smackdown is great too. I was the Women's Champion once again for 4 months and then I lost it to Michelle...yeah, no comment on that one. Layla hasn't been heard from much, sure we work on Smackdown together and we even had to team up once when she began turning face, but that didn't last very long.

As you can see, I still live with Shannon and things between us have fully bloomed. We are not engaged or anything, we are taking our time just enjoying our relationship and remaining strong. My dad is also great too. He's been taking it easy ever since his heart attack a year ago and he's just enjoying his grandson and all the other couples in love. Speaking of couples, **Matt & Ashley** are moving in together. It's great to see Matt happy...considering the fact that he was the only one out of all of us who was single and was sort of depressed about it. I'm glad he's back with Ash, they make each other happy.

As for **Randy**, well of course he began dating **Mickie** about 8 months ago and they are still going strong. She keeps him in check and of course he is more calm and relaxed, than he was in the past. I think that's because he's whipped...***insert whip cracking noise*** ahaha. Another lovely group of people are **Helms and Jamie**...or Velvet Sky as everyone else calls her. They broke up, but they still remain really good friends. Of course, they are such dorks when they are around each other, who knows, maybe they'll get together again.

Oh yeah, my lovely **Smackdown couple**, as I call them, **Punk & Maria**, they began dating about 3 months ago. So they are officially back together. It was sort of a crazy ride for them though, lots of persuading on my part to have Maria date Punk. She was just scared of falling in love again, considering her last relationship was horrible. Thank god that relationship only lasted about a month and a half, then she went straight back to Punk. She's even considering going straight edge, but Punk says he doesn't want to force her. Adorable **right?**

**Jeff & Beth **are of course still together and I don't think that will change, especially with **JJ** now in their lives. It's about to be a year in two months since he was born and I can't believe how much the time flies by. It was just yesterday when we found out a little Hardy was going to be thrown into the mix and into our lives. **Jeff Jr, or JJ **as I call him, is the light of my life. He's so adorable and funny with the little things that he does. Jeff is a great father, he really wants the best for JJ and so does Beth. Of course Jeff wants him to carry the Hardy name and be a wrestler when he gets older, but of course that's up to JJ when the time comes.

As for me, well I'm currently in bed with the** flu**. It sucks, because I haven't been able to get out of bed and I am miserable. Shannon took a couple of days off to take care of me and I really appreciate it.

_**"Here you go." Shannon said as he walked into the room with a tray of soup, crackers and water. He even had a little vase with flowers in it.**_

I smiled at the gesture.

_**"Shan." i whined through my stuffy nose.**_

_**"El." he mocked me as he set the tray down in front of me**_

_**"You didn't have to do this, I'm not even that hungry." i said**_

_**"You have to put something in your stomach so that you can get better and I have to do this because it's my job to take care of you. Besides Matt & Jeff threatened me if I didn't." he said as he sat next to me.**_

_**"Well thank you, I guess I'll try to eat. You, mister, better get off the bed, I don't need you getting sick. Especially when Joanna's wedding is in two days and we are required to go."**_

_**"I never get sick babe. I'm just that damn healthy." he said with a smirk**_

_**"Whatever. I mean seriously it's all your fault anyway. If you didn't drag me outside in that storm the other day and started kissing me in the rain, I wouldn't be sick right now." i said with a cough**_

_**He rubbed my back, "You know you liked it."**_

_**"I didn't say I didn't, but now I'm regretting it." I said with a laugh**_

_**"You'll deal with it." he said with yet another smirk, that I find so hard to resist.**_

_**"Oh really?"**_

_**"Really."**_

_**"I hate you Shan."**_

_**"I love you too. Now eat up and get better." he said as he spoon fed me.**_

See our relationship is going just well. As you can see Joanna & John's wedding is in two days and I have no choice but to go. I'm the maid of honor and if I have to add wheels to my bed to get there, I'll do it. I've waited way too long for this wedding and I am not about to miss it.

-

**A/N: **And there you have it. Chapter 1 of Another Hardy 2...yay! Now of course this chapter was just so you can know about everyone who's together and what's happened with them over the past couple of months. This story of course takes place seven months after where I left off with Another Hardy. Next chapter should hopefully be entertaining. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think!

-Ellie

**BTW, I need your opinion...I want to give this story a little name or something...I was thinking...**

_Another Hardy II: New Beginnings_

What do you think? If you have any suggestions...don't be shy, tell me and who knows maybe I'll pick one...lol.

_Chapter 2 Preview:_

_It's time for John & Joanna's Wedding! Does Ellie make it even if she's sick in bed with the flu? Does Joanna have second thoughts and leave John at the alter? Or does she actually go through with it?_


	2. Here Comes The Bride

**A/N: Hello all! I want to thank **_FreakofMMH, MusicLuver22 and .hardygirl33._** for reviewing the first chapter of Another Hardy II. Thank you so much!**

WWE is stupid. They released a bunch of people yesterday, including my favorite diva, _Mickie James _and a favorite superstar of mine, _Shelton Benjamin_. Sure, this was kind of expected but hey...can't help but to feel angry. I'm not going to flip out and say I'm not watching it anymore...but I don't know...I'm anxious to see what they'll do now.

Anyway...here's the next chaper of Another Hardy II...I hope you like it and don't worry...the next couple of chapters will begin to pick up the story lol...Enjoy!

**-**

_**Chapter 2: Here Comes The Bride**_

**Two Days Later;**

**Boston, MA;**

**Saint Anthony's Church;**

**-**

**Ellie's POV;**

**-**

_**"Aw girl, you look gorgeous. I think you might make John pass out at the alter." I said to Joanna as she finished getting dressed.**_

Joanna looked like the perfect bride that you see in the magazine. Her hair was in waves and she had a flower in her hair. Her dress was kind of like Trish's except, she had a purple bow around her waist.

_**"I hope not, if he does then I am not waking him up." she said with a laugh.**_

_**"Besides, I'm not the only one looking hot." she said to me.**_

_**"I'm still amazed that I was able to get out of bed and hop on a flight to Boston yesterday and I still managed to look good." I said smirking.**_

_**"Randy much?" she asked jokingly.**_

_**"That's what happens when you hang out with him too much, the cockiness just spreads to me." I replied shrugging.**_

She laughed.

_**"I think that Shan's eyes will pop out of his head when he sees you walking down." she said with a smile as she applied some lip gloss.**_

I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was simple, it was straight with side bangs and my newly dyed light brown hair, shined in the light and I had a purple flower tucked behind my ear. My dress was a light purple with light silver glitter spread out evenly, that stopped at the knees. My make up was simple too. I had on black eyeliner & mascara with smoky purple eyeshadow and clear lipgloss. Joanna wanted everything simple.

_**"Hm, well I hope not. I wouldn't want to laugh down the aisle." I said with a smile.**_

She smiled and stood up.

_**"Well I wouldn't want that either." she said with a laugh.**_

_**"So he's not mad that he's not in the wedding is he?" she asked for the 50th time.**_

I rolled my eyes playfully as I went towards her and fixed her veil.

_**"For the millionth time, no. I think his exact words were 'I'm not in the wedding? This is a miracle, have fun El.' He's fine with it, don't worry so much." **_

_**"Alright, I just don't want him tripping me when I make my way down."**_

_**"Although he probably would do that on a regular basis, he won't do it today. Besides, I already warned him." I said shrugging.**_

_**"Always got my back."**_

_**"Oh but of course, you're my best friend Joey. If I didn't have you, I wouldn't be sane." I said getting a laugh out of her.**_

_**"That's true. You'd be crazy."**_

_**"I already am."**_

_**"Good point, but you'll be crazier."**_

_**"True." I said as we both laughed.**_

_**"So Joanna, are you ready to become Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena?" I asked making her smile.**_

_**"In the words of Zack Ryder, woo woo woo, you know it!" she exclaimed as we made our way out the door and to the hallway as I just shook my head.**_

_**"Remind me to kill Ryder the next time I see him." I said to her as she laughed.**_

_**-**_

I stood nervously, next to John's brother, Dan, as we waited for our turn to make our way down the aisle. Since we were the best man and maid of honor, Joanna & John made us walk down together and we're first.

I've never been so nervous in my life. Sure I can walk down the ramp in front of millons of people every night, but I guess since this is a smaller crowd and I know almost everyone here, the butterflies are tingling. Thank god, I'm feeling a little better today, otherwise there'd be some serious puking going on.

_**"Ready?" Dan asked me as the flower girl finished making her way down.**_

_**"I don't really have a choice." I said as he laughed and I turned to look at Joanna who was giving me a thumbs up.**_

_**"Let's do this Cena." I said with a laugh.**_

Over the past couple of months, I've met John's family and his brothers are really cool. They get along with everyone and they are like brothers to me as well. They are protective and are great guys to count on for anything.

The doors opened and I took in a deep breath as I saw everyone turn their heads to look at us.

We started making our way down the aisle, as I had my bouquet in my hands, and I smiled to everyone. I saw _Matt, Ashley, Jeff, Beth, JJ, Helms, Jamie and Punk _smile at me, and I laughed and smiled back, especially when JJ tried reaching for me but Jeff pulled him back and rolled his eyes at me. As I made my way down to the next aisle, I saw Shannon and just like Joanna said, his eyes popped out of his head. I gave him a little chuckle and stuck my tongue out at him as he winked at me and I blushed. I finally made it down to the front of the aisle and I gave John a playful glare as Dan & I seperated from each other and watched as Randy & Mickie made their way down.

-

**Three Hours Later;**

**John & Joanna's Wedding Reception;**

**Boston;**

**-**

It's been three hours since John & Joanna have been married and the party has been kicking ever since. It took about a half hour to an hour for the actual wedding ceremony to commence, but right after that we headed straight to the reception hall and started partying. Of course, we took pictures and all that, but we were just all so happy and excited for the married couple that we just wanted to celebrate. Unfortunately, as everyone finished eating and started dancing, I started not to feel so great. Damn doctor probably lied to me telling me I have the flu, when I have something else, it sucks being sick.

I managed to slip my way away from the party and made my way to the balcony of the hall and just sat here and let the soft, cool breeze try to relax me.

_**"I figured I'd find you here. I've been looking all over for you." I heard someone say to me.**_

I turned and saw Shannon making his way towards me and I smiled softly.

_**"Oh really?" I asked as he sat behind me and I laid back against him.**_

_**"Really." he said as he kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.**_

_**"So what are you doing up here all by yourself?" he asked.**_

_**"Ugh. I'm feeling sick again." I said as I closed my eyes.**_

He touched my forehead.

_**"Hm, well you do have a little fever." he said as he looked at me.**_

_**"Yeah. I still can't believe that you aren't sick. I hate you." I said with a chuckle.**_

_**"That's because I'm just so awesome." he said with a smirk.**_

_**"Yeah yeah, if you say so." I said rolling my eyes playfully.**_

He laughed.

_**"You want to head back to the hotel and try to get some rest?" he suggested.**_

_**"As much as I would love to, I can't. I have to give my speech remember?"**_

_**"Oh yeah. By the way, did I mention how beautiful you look?" he asked softly.**_

I smiled as I laced our fingers together.

_**"No you didn't."**_

_**"Well, you look beautiful." he said as he kissed my hand.**_

I blushed.

_**"Thank you, you look pretty hot yourself there stud." I said**_

_**"It wasn't that hard, I always look hot." he said with a chuckle.**_

_**"Way to kill a moment Shan." I said laughing as I turned to face him.**_

He brushed some of my hair off of my face and leaned in to kiss me. It was one of the best kisses we've ever shared and I loved every second of it.

_**"I guess I should go and deliver my speech." I said as I broke apart and sighed.**_

_**"You do that and then right after you finish, we'll go." he said as he stood up and pulled me up.**_

_**"You sure you wanna go?" I asked as he pulled me closer to him.**_

_**"Babe, I'm bored. No offense to Joanna and John, but I'd much rather be taking care of you than stay here and listen to all of your friends talk about how big John's ass is." he said chuckling.**_

I bursted out into laughter.

_**"Poor baby, I'm sorry." I said fake pouting.**_

_**"But if it makes you feel any better, I think you have a better one." I said with a wink as I kissed him and then made my way back downstairs.**_

_**-**_

I tapped my fork against the glass and waited for everyone to give me their attention. As they all faced me while they were eating, I took a small breath and stood in the middle of the dance floor, facing Joanna & John.

_**"Good evening everyone. My name is Ellie and I am Joanna's best friend. We've known each other all our lives and there's not a time where I wish she wasn't my friend. It's funny, I always thought that we'd get married at the same time or I'd get married before her, but she beat me to it." I said as I smiled at her and she chuckled.**_

_**"Joanna, I want to thank you for making me a part of your wedding and being your maid of honor. You're like a sister to me and I know I always tell you that, but I mean it." I said as she mouthed a thank you to me.**_

_**"Funny thing about Joanna & John, they met at work and I always told her that John was my favorite wrestler of all time and that I wanted to marry him. Obviously that didn't happen." I said as everyone laughed.**_

_**"I see the way that you two are with each other and I am glad that you found each other and got together. You both have had some pretty crazy relationships in the past and to see you two finally find happiness means all the world to me and everyone here. John, you know that I see you as family and as a brother and of course I am going to have to threaten you, you know that." I said as I chuckled.**_

_**"Joanna may be a handful at times, but I trust you to handle her and treat her right. If you don't you'll have one very angry diva chasing after you and trying to kill you." I said as he laughed and put his hands up in the air.**_

_**"In all seriousness though, I wish you both the best and lots of happiness with each other. You both are big kids so I think you'll be just fine. I love you both and I'm glad to be a part of both of your lives. So here's to John, Joanna & happiness!" I said as I raised my glass of champagne in the air and took a sip as everyone else did.**_

Joanna ran towards me and gave me a hug.

_**"That was beautiful, thank you." she said when she whispered in my ear.**_

_**"Anytime." I whispered back as we broke apart and wiped our tears away.**_

_**"Seriously, I don't want you coming to kill me." John said as he hugged me.**_

_**"Then don't screw up Cena." I said playfully.**_

We broke apaprt as everyone started finishing their food and were making their way to the dance floor to dance again.

I walked off and went towards Shannon as he hugged me.

_**"Sweet & Mean at the same time." he said referring to my speech.**_

_**"You know me Shan, I've got to be mean sometimes." I said with a laugh as I poked him in the stomach and he chuckled.**_

_**"Ready to go?" he asked as he ran his hand through my hair.**_

_**"Yeah." I replied as I yawned.**_

I quickly made my way to say my goodbyes to everyone and I grabbed my bag as I made my way to Shannon, who was talking to Jeff.

_**"Speak of the devil." Jeff said as he gave me a hug.**_

_**"What were you saying now?" I asked as I broke from the hug and leaned on Shannon.**_

_**"Nothing. Shan just said that you were leaving because you don't feel good again." he said with a small frown.**_

_**"That would be correct." I said with a chuckle.**_

_**"Thank god JJ wasn't by you then." he said chuckling.**_

_**"Oh fuck you." I said smirking.**_

_**"Potty mouth." he replied.**_

_**"Takes one to know one, huh?" I asked playfully.**_

He laughed.

_**"Get out of here before you get everyone sick." he said as he kissed me on the forehead.**_

_**"Yes sir." I said as he shook hands with Shannon and then left.**_

_**"You two always start." Shannon said shaking his head in amusement as we made our way out.**_

_**"No, usually he does." I said as I yawned again.**_

We made our way to the car and Shannon helped me in, then he got on his side and started driving off. Today was a good day. Joanna & John finally got married and there was no drama at all, thank the lord for that one. I smiled to myself as I felt Shannon grab my hand and kiss it as the sleep finally consumed me.

-

**A/N: Phew, that took a while to type up. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter...I just really wanted to write out some parts of the wedding and of course I wanted some Shannon/Ellie moments...I love those two...lol. So please R&R and let me know what you think :o)**

**-**

_Chapter 3 Preview:_

_Ellie goes to a Smackdown taping and takes part in the show. After the show, everyone goes out to party and things get a little heated._


	3. Celebratory Victory

**A/N: Once again a big thank you to **_FreakofMMH_** who reviewed and I'm glad that you are all liking the sequel so far, oh yeah btw, in this story I changed Ellie's age...she's 25. I know in Another Hardy she was 22, but I felt like she needed to be a bit older...so she's 25 and everyone else is the age they really are...lol. **

**Just to make things clear, I'm keeping all my characters in here...so Maria is still here and so is Mickie.**

**Also, sorry for the late update. I'm working everyday now and I'm just so tired during the week...hopefully I find time to type up a couple of chapters and get them up sooner :)**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3: Celebratory Victory**_

**Richmond, Virginia;**

**ECW/Smackdown Tapings;**

**1 Week Later;**

**Ellie's POV;**

**

* * *

**

Tonight I'm at the Smackdown Tapings in Richmond and to my surprise I don't have a match. I'm not complaining though, at least I'm still going to be on tv. Tonight Maria & myself are going to accompany Mickie to the ring for her match against Michelle. Why are we going to accompany her? Well Michelle is going to have Layla & Natalya accompanying her. We are all feuding against one another. Michelle & Mickie are feuding, Layla & Maria are feuding and I'm currently involved in a Cryme Tyme/Hart Dynasty Feud. It's pretty cool though. I managed to get Shannon to come with me to this taping since he's doing absolutely nothing at home and I want to spend time with him. On the plus side, I finally am over the flu I had. The medicine that the doctor gave me worked and I feel ten times better.

_**"Remind me again why I had to come?" Shannon asked as we made our way to the trunk to grab my stuff.**_

_**"Because you love me and you had nothing else to do." I said sticking my tongue out at him as he grabbed it.**_

_**"Shut up." he said as he held onto it and let go, kissing me in the process.**_

_**"That really hurt." I fake pouted as he chuckled and I put my sunglasses back on.**_

_**"You'll live." he said as he grabbed one of my bags and I closed the trunk as we made our way into the arena.**_

_**"Maybe." I said with a chuckle as I nudged him in the ribs.**_

We made our way in the hallway and we were greeted by Matt & Jeff.

_**"So you got Shan to join you." Matt asked as he bumped fists with Shannon and Jeff did the same.**_

_**"Yeah and now he's going to join you. I have to go get ready since we got lost and got here late." I said glaring at Shannon.**_

_**"Well if you weren't sleeping when I asked which way we had to go, we would have arrived here earlier." he said chuckling at me.**_

I mocked him and then said bye to the three of them as I made my way to the locker room to meet up with Maria & Mickie.

* * *

_"And the opponent, making her way to the ring, being accompanied by Maria & Ellie, from Richmond, Virginia; Mickie James!" Justin Roberts announced as the three of us made our way down the ramp._

Mickie was the hometown girl and everyone was rooting for her, she slapped her hands with us and then stepped into the ring as Maria and I stood on the outside, cheering her on. Maria wore a pair of black leather pants with a pink tank top and her star necklace. I wore a black skirt with Ashley's pink and black corset top.

Layla & Vickie glared at us, as we just smiled back innocently.

Michelle and Mickie locked up in the middle of the ring and Mickie kicked Michelle in the stomach. She grabbed her by the arm and irish whipped her into the ropes and she did a dropkick to her as the fans cheered her on. Waiting for Mickie to get up, she climbed the turnbuckle and performed a diving crossbody, getting the two count.

She stood up again and went towards the rope when Layla grabbed her by the ankle and Mickie fell face first to the mat. Maria & I hopped up onto the apron and started complaining to the ref but of course while this happened Michelle pushed Mickie to the outside and of course, Layla & Vickie started kicking at her, then threw her back into the ring.

Michelle went for the cover, but Mickie kicked out at two.

_**"Come on Mickie!" Maria and I shouted as we banged on the mat and the fans started clapping.**_

After a couple of minutes of Mickie & Michelle, punching each other, doing hurricaranas and some submission moves, Mickie climbed the turnbuckle and from the corner of my eye I saw Layla & Vickie getting ready to push Mickie off. I nudged Maria and we ran towards Layla & Vickie knocking them down to the ground and punching them.

We stopped and looked back at the ring as we saw Mickie perform a Mickie DDT to Michelle, getting the three count as the fans cheered.

_"Here is your winner, Mickie James!" Justin announced._

Maria and I climbed into the ring, hugging Mickie and lifting her arms in the air as the crowd cheered louder for her.

* * *

**After The Show;**

**Two Hours Later;**

**Richmond Night Club;**

**

* * *

**

After the show everyone went to a club/bar to just hang out and let loose. Ever since we got here, everyone has been downing drinks, including me. I guess since I feel so much better, I am taking advantage. I don't think Shannon drank too much, he doesn't drink as much as he used to, which I'm glad he doesn't.

I joined Mickie, Maria, Rosa & Tiffany on the dance floor as someone requested Jeff's song to play. We had a blast, of course being a Hardy, I had to break out into Jeff's dance and the girls joined along. Maria of course, left early with Punk, she doesn't drink that much anymore since she is trying to stay straight edge for him and for herself.

An hour passed and the sweat was pouring all over our bodies from dancing and drinking so much. I felt someone grab me from behind and turn me around to face them.

_**"Mattyyyyyyy!" I exclaimed as I hugged him and he chuckled.**_

Yeah. I guess I was pretty much drunk.

_**"El, how you doing?" he asked me clearly amused.**_

_**"I'm just fantastic!" I exclaimed as he started pushing me back to the table where he was sitting with Shannon & Jeff.**_

_**"Come on, let's go." he said keeping his laughter in.**_

_**"Aw, but why? I'm having so much fun!" I said as I burst out into laughter.**_

_**"That's why. El, it's clear that you have drank way too much. I think Shannon has too, he had some more drinks after you went dancing with the girls." he said as we finally made it to the table.**_

_**"Ellie El." Jeff said to me in amusement.**_

_**"Now I hope that you can find your way to your room." Matt said as he handed Shannon my key card.**_

_**"I'm drunk but not as drunk as she is." Shannon stated.**_

_**"Hey!" I said with a laugh.**_

_**"Good bye!" Matt said as Shannon led me out of the club and we crossed the street to get to the hotel.**_

We looked a drunken mess getting into the elevator, but one thing led to another and a full blown out make-out session occurred inside. It was getting hot and heavy pretty quickly as we both started panting and I took off Shannon's shirt, leaving him in his white beater.

_**"Why can't this elevator go any faster?" I asked as Shannon lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.**_

He chuckled and kissed me on my neck. He kissed the spot that he knows drives me crazy and I moaned. I tried hard not to, but I couldn't hold it in.

The elevator doors finally opened and thank god, no one was around to see us. Still in Shannon's arms, we made it over to my hotel room and opened the door, my shirt coming off in the process. The minute the door closed I was slammed against the wall and I smirked as Shannon kept kissing and touching me everywhere.

_**"Do you know how hot you looked when you were dancing and all that sweat was going down your body?" he asked.**_

_**"No. But I think I have some sort of an idea." I replied as he took me off the wall and threw me onto the bed and smirked.**_

Yep. I am definitely sober now.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little action for Shannon/Ellie at the end...lol. So there you have it chapter 3...yay! Ok, next chapter I promise that's when this story begins to pick up with some twists & turns...I swear...or I think at least...oh well lol. Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**- Ellie**


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: -sighs- I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. My whole summer has just been work, work and work. I worked from nine in the morning until five in the afternoon everyday this summer, so I would be tired. As promised though, I have an update for you. Now, I don't know how frequent updates will be because I started school again…but I'll try to update often.**

**I just re-read this chapter and I hate it, but I don't feel like changing it lol. Enjoy.**

_**Chapter 4: Unexpected Visitor**_

**Three Weeks Later;**

**Whispeing Pines, NC;**

**Shannon & Ellie's House;**

**Ellie's POV;**

Today I finally have a day off and I couldn't be any happier. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but it gets tiring, especially when you're promoting your brand and traveling all overseas. It's a blast, but I'm tired. That stupid flu that I had, yeah well it came back. It's been on and off and it's weird, but as long as I'm not dying or anything I'm good. I came back home this week to spend time with Shannon and to get some rest, but unfortunately he has an appearance in Jersey and he's going to be gone the whole week. So I'm home all alone, bored with nothing to do. I'm sitting here being accompanied by Oz and watching TV when my doorbell rang. I'm not really expecting any visitors, but what the heck I'm bored, I'll open the door.

As I stood up and patted Oz on the head and felt myself feeling a little dizzy, I took a deep breath and opened the door. I did not expect to see this person at my doorstep.

_"Hello Ellie." they said to me sincerely._

I stared back at them, somewhat in shock. After what happened last time between the both of us, I didn't think I'd see _her_ ever again.

_"Mom?" I asked more to myself than her._

_"Yes. Do you think that maybe I could come in? It'll only take two minutes." she said as she held on to her purse._

I don't know what to do, this is the woman that I hate with all the passion in the world. She didn't even want me and told me I was a mistake. Should I let her in or should I shut the door in the face? I'm not one to be mean and I don't want to turn into her by being heartless, so I nodded slowly and stepped aside letting her come in.

She smiled softly as she stepped inside and took a look around. I closed the door behind me and rubbed my forehead, feeling a bit nauseous I guess from the shock. As I stepped into my house, I looked her over. She looked better than the last time I saw her and she looked happier. Her hair was now a lighter shade of brown and she gained a couple of pounds, which did her some good, considering how skinny she looked. She also looked cleaner and had a glow about her.

_"Have a seat. Sorry about the mess." I said as I picked up my blanket and Oz left to the kitchen._

She chuckled softly.

_"It's fine, I've seen worse." she said as she sat._

_"Yeah. So um, can I ask you why you're here?" _

_"Right." she said as she took in a breath._

I sat down, turned on the tv and faced her, giving her my attention, it was the least I can do.

_"I just, I wanted to come and tell you that I got some help and I'm clean now. I moved and now I live here in North Carolina. I also wanted to come and apologize to you about everything that I've ever done to you. I know I said some pretty harsh and cruel things to you in the past, but I take everything back."_

I looked at her and thought about it, she's put me through hell and back and I don't know if I can even fully forgive her.

_"What brought all this up?" I asked curiously._

_"Well, when I was getting help, they said that one of the most important steps is to apologize to everyone you've ever harmed and done horrible things to in the past. I immediately knew that I wanted to come to you and talk to you. I realized while I was there, that you are the best thing that has happened to me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have tried to get help and make myself better. I know I missed a lot in your life and I wish I could take everything back and be there for you, but I can't. What I do wish though, is that I can come back into your life and be a better mother to you and work on our relationship. I want to be a better mother to you and I want to learn everything about my daughter." she said with a soft smile._

A lot of what she said to me, made me want to forgive her right then and there, but we have a lot of issues we need to work out. We have a rocky relationship and of course I would like to have a better relationship with her and have that mother/daughter bond that other people have. I mean sure, I hate her for the things she has done to me, but she's my mother whether I like it or not and I wouldn't want to wish anything bad to happen to her.

_"I appreciate you for coming to talk to me and tell me all those nice things. I know that we have a horrible history with one another and I would like to try and fix that too, but I think that I just really need to think things through."_

_"And I agree with you. I know I'm really coming from out of nowhere and I just kind of barged in on you with all this, but I just really want to make us work."_

_"I know, I want us to work too, but just give me some time. I just want you to know that if I want to work out our problems, I'm not promising that I'll forgive you for everything so quickly."_

_"I don't expect you to. I said some nasty things to you and trust me, I wouldn't forgive myself so much either and I don't want you to. I just want to try and get on a good basis with you, that's all I want."_

I smiled softly.

_"I would like that too. Just give me some time to think, okay?" I asked._

_"Of course, you take all the time you need. You just call me when you're ready or whatever." she said chuckling softly as she wrote down her number and gave it to me._

_"Alright." I said as we both stood up and I lead her to the door._

_"Goodbye Ellie." she said with a wave as she stepped outside and went into her car._

I waved and watched as she pulled out of the driveway and left. I then let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and stepped back inside, closing the door behind me. I plopped myself down on the couch and sat there as Oz joined me and I patted his head.

What a day.

**Four Hours Later;**

**Cameron, NC;**

**Gilbert Hardy's House;**

I laughed as my dad told me the story about the day that he found Jeff painting his nails. It always was a funny story and always the highlight of the night.

_"So I looked at him and said, 'Boy, you're getting a little too freaky for me.'" he said with a chuckle._

I laughed as I took a sip of my water.

_"Dad, Jeff has always been freaky." I said joining in on the bashing of Jeff._

_"Yeah yeah, laugh it up now." Jeff said as Beth, Matt, Dad & I laughed._

_"Aw but Jeffro we love you." I said smiling._

_"Whatever." he said laughing._

_"So El, what's going on with you, ever since you moved in with Shan we hardly see you." Beth said smirking._

_"Well you can catch me on tv every Friday Nights."_

_"Cute."_

_"I know." I said back to her._

_"Actually, just been relaxing and trying to get over the flu."_

_"Still sick?" my dad asked._

_"Yes, a bit. It's really annoying, but I feel much better than I did like a week ago." I shrugged__._

_"That's good, hopefully it goes away soon." Matt said taking a sip of his beer._

_"Hopefully. So anyway someone came to visit me today and got me thinking about a lot of things." I said taking another sip of my water._

_"Someone has you thinking? It's a miracle boys and girls." Matt said smirking._

_"Shut up." I said rolling my eyes playfully and punched him on the arm._

_"Ow. Okay, sorry. So who was it?" he asked._

_"Well um, it was my mom." I said as I looked at all of them._

_"What did she want?" Jeff asked__._

_"She said that she wants to try and get on good terms with me and that she got help and she's clean now. She looks better than she did, but I don't know what to do. I mean I would love to try and build our relationship and have her in my life again, but I just don't know."_

_"El, take it from me. I think people always deserve a second chance, no matter how much they've hurt you in the past. It doesn't hurt to try." my dad said._

_"Yeah, look at me & Adam. Sure he did a horrible thing to me, but we are slowly getting to speaking terms again. I still might have some anger towards him, but at the end of the day, he's just human and I have to let the past stay in the past."_

_"That is true." I agreed__.__ "I guess I'll talk to her this week and try to sort things out."_

_"Good." Jeff said._

_"Now let's talk about the day that Ellie punched Matt in the face." Beth said smirking as we all laughed._

I made it back home about an hour ago. I took a shower and got into bed early as I felt sick again, stupid flu. As I was falling asleep my phone rang and I answered it.

_"Hello?"_

_"Hey Babe, were you sleeping?" he asked as I smiled._

_"No." I said as I sat up and rubbed my eyes._

_"Liar." he said with a chuckle._

_"I was in the process of sleeping."_

_"I'm sorry. I'll just call you back tomorrow."_

_"No, I'm up." I smiled. "So how was the signing?" _

_"It was good, a lot of people showed up and I was surprised."_

_"That's great Shan. I'm happy for you." I said with a grin on my face._

_"Thanks. So how you feeling?" he asked concerned._

_"Eh, I've been better, but I'll live." I said as we both laughed._

_"Do anything today?"_

_"Not really, went to Dad's house and chilled with Matt, Jeff & Beth there. Though earlier, someone came by. It was rather interesting."_

_"Really, Who?" he asked._

_"My Mother."_

_"What did she want?" he asked now intrigued._

_"She just said that she got some help and is clean and she wants me to give her another chance so she can prove that she can be a better mom and all that."_

_"Are you going to give her another chance?"_

_"I really don't know. I talked to my brothers and my dad and they told me that everyone deserves a second chance and I should go for it."_

_"I agree with them. I mean look at us, we both gave each other a second chance and look how that turned out."_

_"Wonderful?"_

_"Try amazing." he said as he smiled even though I couldn't see it._

_"It sure is. I think I am going to give her a second chance though. I would like to try and be on good terms with her."_

_"Go for it." he said chuckling._

_"I will."_

_"So miss me?" he asked changing the subject._

_"Nope, not really." I said smirking._

_"Oh really, so I can stay another week?"_

_"Um, no. That is just way too much time away from me." I said with a laugh._

_"It sure is, but I'll be back soon, don't worry."_

_"Alright, well hurry up. I'm bored without you and I do miss you." I said as I pouted._

_"Baby, stop pouting, I'll be back Saturday."_

_"How did you know I was pouting?" I asked amazed._

_"I know you too well."_

_"Hm, true." I yawned__._

_"Go back to bed and get some rest." he said softly._

_"Okay." I replied as I pulled the covers over me._

_"Night El, I love you."_

_"I love you too, Shan." I said softly as I smiled into the phone and we hung up._

I sighed happily as I put my phone back on the night stand and closed my eyes. Finally the sleep took over me and I slept happily and peacefully, with a smile on my face.

**A/N: Blah. Lame. Anyway, the mom is back. Looks like she's clean and wants Ellie back in her life, but is it all fake? Who knows? –shrug- Please R&R! I'll try to update soon!**

_Chapter 5 Preview:_

_Ellie is at another Smackdown Taping and has a match. What happens to her, when she doesn't exactly get to make it for her match?___


	5. The Biggest Shock of All

**A/N: I'm a bad author, if I can even call myself that, I think I suck. Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait, if you read this story. Life has gotten into the way. I've been dealing with work, school and some personal issues...and well...I've been a bit lazy to type up the chapter and get it up. I'm sorry. My school semester is almost done, then I work everyday in the summer...and take one summer class. It'll be a bit hectic, but I'll try HARD to finish this story. I can't find my notebook where I planned out the whole story, I have to find it first lol.**

**Hm, over the past couple of months, I've been to shows and met some of the awesome TNA Superstars and Knockouts. Especially AJ Styles. That man is so freaking amazing. Guh, I love him lol. Oh and I'm obsessed with The Miz and CM Punk. They've got me. **

**Enough rambling, enjoy. Sorry if it's so short!**

**Oh and one more thing, all my characters in the story stay. I'm too lazy to start all over and move people. Eh, we'll see if I actually go through lol.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Biggest Shock of All**_

**The Following Tuesday;**

**Smackdown Tapings;**

**St. Louis, Missouri;**

**Ellie POV;**

* * *

After Shannon came back on Saturday, we spent the day together and then I started packing throughout the week for the tapings tonight. I have a match against Natalya and I am so excited. I thought I wouldn't have a match in a while, so I was pleased when I saw the card for the night and saw I was participating in a singles match.

I met up with Maria & Mickie in the locker room as I went to get ready for my match. I decided to wear my green plaid skirt with black shorts underneath and a simple black top that was above my belly button. We laughed and talked until it was time for me to go.

_**"Good luck tonight El!" I heard them say as I made my way out.**_

I shouted back a thanks and made my way to the curtain early, so I could get a couple of warm-up exercises in and prepare myself. As I was waiting for the opening promo between Jeff & Punk to finish, I waved hi to Natalya as she passed by and then I suddenly felt sick and felt myself becoming dizzy. I stopped myself from jumping in place and held onto the wall, trying to calm myself down and regain my composure. I breathed in and out and felt better, until I passed out and all I saw was the darkness consuming me.

* * *

_"Ellie? Can you hear me?" _

I slowly opened my eyes and I saw someone's face even though it was a bit blurry. I tried sitting up but I felt someone gently push me back down and I saw another trainer.

_"You have to stay down for another minute okay?" they told me._

_"Okay."_

They sat me up slowly and they took my blood pressure. I looked around, a million thoughts running through my mind. What the hell is going on with me?

They took off the blood pressure gauge and then looked me in the eyes.

_"Ellie, we're going to ask you some questions and we need you to answer, okay?"_

I nodded.

_"How long have you been feeling sick for?"_

_"About two months." I replied._

_"You've been feeling dizzy, nauseuous and tired all the time?" they asked again._

_"Nauseuous, not too much but dizzy & tired, why?"_

He looked back at the other trainer behind me and she nodded.

_"When you passed out and were brought in here, we ran some tests on you and it turns out that you're pregnant." he said._

My mouth fell open in shock.

Me?

Pregnant?

How is that even possible?

Well I know how it's possible, but surely I must have gotten my period during the past two months. I thought to myself as I stared thinking. Actually, come to think of it, I don't remember getting it at all. After I had the flu a while back, I got better then I got sick again. I got sick after that night in Richmond and that...

Crap.

I got pregnant that night. I can't believe I didn't put the pieces together. Getting sick in the morning, feeling dizzy and light headed almost all the time. I should have thought about that. Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty excited about this, but I'm just still in shock. Oh no, how is Shannon going to take it?

_"Ellie, are you still there?"_

_"Um yeah." I said as I broke out of my thoughts._

_"We don't know exactly how far along you are, but we can get you a doctor around the area and you can find out." he suggested._

_"That would be great." I said with a nod._

He jotted down a doctor's name and the rest of the information I needed. I'm still in shock to be honest.

_"Just call as soon as possible so you can find out all you need to know. For now, just take it easy tonight and eat right, drink plenty of water and try not to get too stressed out."_

_"Okay." I replied once again._

They helped me get up and I made my way towards the door.

_"Ellie?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Congratulations." they both said with a smile._

_"Thank you." I said with a soft smile as I made my way out back to the locker room._

* * *

I started making my way to the locker room and started thinking, how in the world am I going to tell Shannon? I want to tell him when I'm home and it's just the two of us, of course I want to tell Joanna, but she's on her honeymoon and I don't want to bother her. I just need to tell somebody else because the truth is, I'm afraid to go alone to the doctor's office.

I put a hand on my stomach and smiled softly to myself, I can't believe I'm going to be a mother. I hope I'm going to be a good one.

As soon as I reached the locker room door, I entered and saw Maria there as she was sitting on the bench. She quickly got up and ran towards me, hugging me tight in the process.

_"Are you okay? I was worried sick! I heard that Jeff & Punk found you after their promo, on the ground unconscious, Mickie had to take your place in the match and you were rushed to the doctor's office and I don't know what else happened." she said concerned._

_"What happened? What's wrong?" she asked as I just stared at her._

_"Well, I'm um..."_

_"You're what? Oh my god are you dying?" she asked as tears began to form in her eyes._

_"What? No, no. Maria, I can assure you that I'm not dying." I said with a laugh._

_"Okay, good." she said as she let out a sigh of relief._

_"So what's wrong with you?" she asked after she calmed down and sat me down._

_"I'm...pregnant." I said looking at her._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah." I said as she engulfed me in a hug._

_"El, I am so happy for you. I know Shannon will be happy too." she said breaking apart and smiling at me._

_"You think so?"_

_"Trust me, I know so. Shannon is head over heels in love with you and I'm sure he'll be ecstatic over the news." she said giving me a reassuring smile._

_"You're right. I'm having a baby!" I said happily to her as we hugged again._

At least she knows and I'm happy that she does. Maria is a great friend of mine and she can help me get through everything. I just hope she's right about Shannon being happy with the news.

* * *

**A/N: Ellie's pregnant! Woohoo...awww a little Moore-on in the mix...I love it! Maria is crazy...lol...I love her...lol. So there you have it, Ellie is pregnant with Shannon's child, I think they'd make great parents. **


End file.
